A quartz resonator in the form of a tuning fork associated with an oscillator to form a time base is known from the prior art. In order to reduce the place occupied by such a time base, for example for the integration thereof in a portable electronic device, it is known to mount the tuning fork shaped quartz resonator and the integrated circuit comprising the oscillator in the same case.
Although these prior solutions reduce the volume occupied by the time base, it has been shown, more specifically within the field of horology, that the available space remains insufficient to make a timepiece of small dimensions. Indeed, electronic watches comprise a certain number of additional electronic elements that require a second integrated circuit external to that of the oscillator incorporated in the piezoelectric resonator case. The necessity of having two integrated circuits and thus two substrates or equivalent for carrying these integrated circuits involves occupying a lot of the available space in the watch, which means increasing the volume of the latter in an excessive and, therefore, undesirable manner; for obvious aesthetic reasons.